


Don't Wait to Milk!

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cloud Meadow AU, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Prostate Milking, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: He was desperate for release and it was your responsibility to give it to him, you had bought him after all.But he was just… He was so big and mean-looking. Just the thought of getting that huge cock of his hard and milking him with that intense expression focused solely on you… It made your stomach squirm.
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	Don't Wait to Milk!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Can I please get a Cloud Meadow AU Hawks? Maybe a continuation of the last one where Reader has never bred a monster? Or a Holstaur Enji where Reader buys her first Holstaur online but she’s intimidated by his size she doesn’t milk him for a few days so when she does it’s intense? NONCON NSFW please. Thank you!💛

Trigger Warning: Size difference, dub con, paizuru/titjob, facial 

You couldn’t put it off any longer. You’d seen Enji rubbing against your other monsters, against the support poles for the barn, humping anything he could those huge hands on. He was desperate for release and it was your responsibility to give it to him, you had bought him after all. 

But he was just… He was so big and mean-looking. Just the thought of getting that huge cock of his hard and milking him with that intense expression focused solely on you… It made your stomach squirm. 

Carefully, you steeled yourself and faced Enji, a bucket in hand and your heart racing. “Okay, Enji,” you said aloud, “we’re doing this.” 

He grunted, though you weren’t sure if he really understood. 

You set the bucket down and reached under his cock to feel his balls. You shuddered feeling the enormous and soft testicles under your hand, how they seemed to twitch and pulse with potent seed. You’d done it hundreds of times before with your other holstaurs, you could do this. Slowly, you wrapped a hand under his cock, rubbing at his thick veins and making your way up to the head. 

When he groaned, you stopped, finding that spot again and massaging the area. Enji grunted again, pushing his cock into your hand. He grabbed your overalls, snapping the straps off the top, and yanking your shirt up. You were too shocked to do anything but stare. He pushed you to the floor, mounting your chest and placing that enormous, hot, cock of his between your breasts, his fat balls pushing into your stomach.

He humped at your chest, using your tits to stimulate himself. 

You watched as the head of his cock nearly rammed into your mouth and then retreated just to return again. You needed to get control of the situation again, just get him to cum and get out, but no matter how much you struggled, Enji kept you pinned down. He was too big and heavy, the only thing he needed to keep you still was his weight but he had bulk, too. His grunts increased with his pace, becoming rougher and meaner, his cockhead pushing into your cheek, leaving searing smears of sticky precum. 

You needed to get him to stop so you could at least get the bucket for his cum. “Enji—.” His load sprayed across your face, burning hot and sticky, getting tangled in your hair. You cringed, there was so much of it, probably built up over the days from being neglected. It was your own fault that you were pinned under a horny holstaur with enough cum in his balls to drown you. 

Enji panted above you, clearly catching his breath but… his dick was still hard.


End file.
